Summer Nights
by XOXOJordan
Summary: Sisters Lexie and Meredith Grey spend a summer in Seattle. Will Lexie find her one true love at the age 16?
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Lexie Grey smiled as her and her family pulled up the drive to there new home away from home. Lexie, along with her older sister Meredith and there parents, Susan and Thatcher Grey were going to be spending the next month in Seattle Washington. Thatcher was the owner of a mechanics shop and he was opening up a new one in Seattle. Because the girls were both on summer vacation they decided to make it a family vacation and go along with Thatcher for the next month.

Lexie was very excited to come to Seattle. Every since she was ten and decided that she wanted to become a surgeon, she new that she wanted to work at Seattle Grace Hospital. It was one of the number one teaching hospitals in the country and it had extraordinary programs. She hoped that this summer would help her one step forward into getting a job there once she graduated medical school.

"The house is huge." Meredith said to know one in particular as they climbed out of the back seat of the family SUV. Meredith was going to be attending Harvard's Medical School in the fall, as she too wanted to become a surgeon.

Both Lexie and Meredith were complete opposites. The two were both smart, achieving greatly academically, however Lexie was slightly smarter, she some how gained a photographic memory and skipped the third grade, at the age of 16 she was already going to become a senior. Meredith was the type of girl who loved to party and have fun, she didn't have many friends in school but the ones that she did have were very close with her. Christina Yang was her best friend and she too was attending Harvard. Lexie was more quiet she was fairly popular. She had many friends and she top of her class. Her best friend was Izzy Stevens.

"Both you girls will have to share the upstairs." Susan Grey said with a smile as her and Thatcher began to unload the car.

The house was a fairly large log cabin. It had a wrap around porch and when they walked inside it was completely furnished, it looked just like a hunters dream. The ceilings were vaulted and when you walked inside you were already standing in the dining room, the kitchen was to your left and directly in front of you was the living room along with a loft overlooking the downstairs.

"This is big." Thatcher said as he came up behind the girls with there suitcases. "Me and your moms room is down that hall." He told them as he pointed to the only hall in the house.

"It looks very homey." Susan said as she stepped in the house. "Why don't you girls go check out the upstairs?"

Both girls looked at each other before they began running up the stairs. "I call the bed by the wall!" Meredith yelled as she tried to shove past Lexie.

"There might not even be one by the wall!" Lexie yelled back as she made it up there first.

Once they made it up there both girls stopped dead in there tracks. "Woah." Meredith said with her mouth open wide.

"This room is huge." Lexie replied.

The room was very spacious with two full sized beds made out of logs each placed directly in front of very large windows. There was a trunk at the feet of each beds and then there were two large closets on the left wall. On the right wall was two dressers and then instead of a fourth wall there was railing that looked over the lower half of the house and along that railing was a desk. Two the right of one of the dressers was a door that the girls assumed was the bathroom.

"Lets check out the bathroom." Meredith said as she walked over to the door and opened it up. "Holy shit."

"What is it?" Lexie asked as she came up behind her sister.

"This bathroom is huge." Meredith said as the two walked inside. There was a Jacuzzi tub along with a shower and double sink.

"I call first dibs at a bath!" Lexie said with a smile. This house was way better then there house in Boston.

"Girls how do you like the house?" Susan yelled from down stairs.

"Can we move here please?" Meredith said with a laugh as the girls made there way down stairs.

"In two months you will be living in a dorm at Harvard. You don't want to have to move your stuff twice." Thatcher said with a laugh as they all sat down on the couch.

"If it means living in this house then who cares!"

Both parents shook there heads with a laugh. "Come on lets unpack the car and then go get grocery's I feel the need to cook a very large breakfast coming up!" Susan said clapping her hands and walking out to the car.

Lexie couldn't help but smile and think of what a wonderful summer this was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that evening Lexie laid on her stomach in bed looking out of her window. Meredith was sound asleep in her bed quietly snoring. You could always tell when she was in a deep sleep as long as she was snoring. The backyard was filled with trees, she could only imagine what the house looked like in the winter covered in white fluffy snow.

Being here only made her fall in love with Seattle even more. Glancing at the nearby alarm clock she realized it was nearly two in the morning. Lexie generally liked to sleep in but she new that wouldn't be an option tomorrow. Her mom had planned a huge breakfast and the family was too be up by at least nine.

Deciding it was time to sleep Lexie pulled her quilt up under her chin and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Lexie wake up," Meredith said with a groan as she threw her pillow at her younger sister. "Its nearly nine and I can here mom cooking down stairs."

"I'm up, I'm up." Lexie said with a groan as she pulled the covers up over her head.

"Well I'm gonna go wash up before breakfast." Meredith said as she walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Later on that afternoon Lexie and Meredith were exploring the city. "Let go see the space needle." Lexie told Meredith as they walked down the street. Even though it was Mid June the temperature was only in the seventies. Both girls has on a pair of jeans and short sleeved shirts.

"Its probably way crowded because its Saturday lets do that during the week."

"Well how about we go shopping?"

"Sounds good to me. I could use some new clothes." Meredith said with a smile.

Later on that afternoon Lexie and Meredith were sitting down in a both at a small diner. The place was cute with its seventy themed car booths and a juke box in the corner. The two sisters chit chatted while they waited for the waitress to bring them there orders, a burger and fries for Lexie and a salad and chocolate shake for Meredith,

"Ya know I think a chocolate shake defeats the whole purpose of the salad." Lexie told Meredith as there food was placed in front of them.

"They forgot my barbeque sauce." Lexie said as she eat a fry. "I'll be right back." Taking her napkin off her lap she placed it on the table and walked over towards the counter.

Sitting down waiting patiently for a worker to catch her attention she notices that a guy maybe a few years older then her keeps staring at her out of the corner of his eye. He was fairly tall looking with brown hair and a little stubble on his chin. He had on jeans and a leather jacket and Lexie couldn't help but realize how insanely hot he was.

"I don't think I have seen you around her before." He said when he noticed her staring.

"Oh I- um I'm here for a month with my parents." Lexie said trying not to blush.

"Well I'm Mark, Mark Sloan."

"Lexie Grey." She replied with a smile. She couldn't help but smile with Mark sitting there by her.

"Here is your barbeque sauce." The cook told her as he handed it to Lexie.

"I should probably go sit back down with my sister." She told him as she pointed towards Meredith who was watching the two very intently.

"It was nice to meet you Lexie."

"You too Mark." She replied with a sort of awkward wave as she walked back to Meredith and he walked out of the door.

"What was that about?" Meredith asked as soon as Lexie sat down. "He was hot!"

"I honestly have no idea." Lexie said as she dipped a fry in her sauce. "But he was hot wasn't he?" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"McTasty."

"McSteamy. Definitely McSteamy." Lexie said as the two sisters laughed.

"So did you girls have a good day?" Thatcher asked later on that evening.

"Lexie meet a guy!" Meredith said just as Lexie kicked her under the table giving her the evil eye. "Ow!" She said with a pout as she rubbed her now throbbing shin.

"Was he cute?" Susan asked her younger daughter with a smile.

"We just talked while I waited for some barbeque sauce at the restaurant." Lexie explained as she pushed around her mashed potatoes. Meredith was going to pay for this.

"Honey your blushing!" Susan gushed, most likely causing Lexie to turn even more red.

"Mom it was nothing." Lexie replied a little too coldly as she picked up her plate and walked over to the sink, rinsing it off. "I'm going for a run." She told the rest of the family before running up stairs to change.

Lexie loved to go on runs. It was the one time she felt like she could actually think and clear her head. Slipping her headphones into her ear she played some new Kesha song and began to lightly jog. Mark was hot, no make that gorgeous but she didn't even know him. She only talked to him for a mer two minutes if that. She new nothing about him, he could be some creepy dude that only likes to get in girls pants or something. Plus she did not need a summer fling. She needed to focus on college applications and anything that can help her get into the surgical intern program once she graduates college.

Wrapped up in her thoughts and music Lexie didn't realize she had bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Lexie said as she paused her music.

"Well if it isn't the new girl in town." Mark Sloan said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry!" Lexie replied again out of breath. "I was wrapped up in my own little world and I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Hey, no big deal." Mark told her with a smile. "So you're a jogger?"

"It gives me time to think."

"So you're a thinker?"

"You could say that."

Soon the two began to walk side by side as they got caught up in there conversation.

"So Lexie, what brings you to Seattle?" Mark asked a little while later.

"My dad is opening up a mechanics shop, me my mom and my older sister Meredith came along with him. Iv always wanted to come to Seattle though." she told him. "I want to be a doctor, a surgeon actually, and I want to do my residency here at Seattle Grace."

"A Surgeon?"

"Yup, ever since I was ten and I got into a car wreck. Both me and my mom had to have surgery. Those surgeons saved our lives and now I want to save peoples lives."

"I'm studying medicine in college." Mark told her. "I graduate this spring and will be doing my surgical residency here in Seattle." He told her with a laugh.

"No way!" Lexie said shocked. "Do you know what specialty you want to do?"

"Don't laugh at me ok?" Lexie nodded. "I want to be a plastic surgeon."

"You want to help girls get boobs?" Lexie said with a chuckle.

"Not just boobs!" Mark said defending himself. "I want to open up a special burn clinic and work with burn patients."

"Well that is better then giving people boobs and tummy tucks."

"Thank you!"

Lexie hadn't realized it was already pitch dark out until that moment. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was nearly nine o'clock. "I should probably start heading home. I didn't realize it was getting this late."

"Let me walk you." Mark said as they turned around and began walking the direction that Lexie came from.

"This is my house." Lexie said twenty minutes later when they reached her driveway.

"I had a great time tonight." Mark told her.

"Me too." She said with a smile. It was true she had an amazing time with Mark.

"Look," Mark said as he ran his hand through his hair. "A friend of mine is having a party Friday night, you should come. You can bring your sister."

"A party sounds fun." Lexie told him with a smile.

"Here is my number." Mark said grabbing a pen out of his pocket and writing his number on his hand. "Text me for directions. Bye Lexie."

"Bye Mark." Lexie said as she waved bye and happily skipped down the driveway and into the house. Her night couldn't have gotten any better.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexie laid on the couch as her and Meredith watched Sweet Home Alabama. Both there parents had gone to bed shortly after she came back from her run. Mel was just about to tell the whole bar that Jake had got her pregnant when Lexie's phone vibrated. Picking up her phone she found a text from an unknown number.

**Miss me yet?**

Lexie smiled. This had to be Mark. 

**You texted me, so you obviously miss me. **

She type quickly before hitting send. 

**Alright you caught me :) when can I see you again?**

Lexie smiled. He wanted to see her again. Not caring about the movie any longer she quickly ran upstairs ignore Meredith's confused look. She then ran into there bathroom, shut the door and dialed Izzys number.

"Hello?" a half a sleep voice was heard over the phone.

"Izzy!" Lexie almost yells into the phone. "Guess who I ran into today! Like literally ran into."

"Lexie you do remember there is a time difference right?" Izzy said into the phone with slight annoyance.

"Yes, but guess who!" Lexie once again says happily.

"I don't know, Mark?" Izzy rolled her eyes even though it was obvious that her best friend would not be able to see it.

"Man you're a good guesser." Lexie said a little disappointed.

"Well tell me what happened!"

"Well I went for a run and I kind of ran into him. So we talked and it turns out he wants to be a surgeon too!" Lexie decided to leave out the fact that he wants to be a plastic surgeon. He graduates med school this coming spring."

"Woah so doesn't that make him like at least 25 or 26?" Izzy asked shocked at the age difference. "Lex your only 16. That's a big difference. Like a ten year age difference."

"I really like him Iz!" Lexie said into the phone. She really did she didn't care how big the age gap was between the two.

"I don't know Lex."

Lexie was getting frustrated. Izzy was her best friend she was supposed to be supporting her. "I gotta go." Lexie said quickly before hanging up the phone.

Why couldn't Izzy just be happy for her? She had Alex and Lexie didn't sit there and tell her that she should go out with him. And Alex was kind of a douchbag. But he made Izzy happy so she dealt with him. Remembering that she still had to reply to Mark she picked up her phone.

**Friday.**

The week went by fast with Meredith and Lexie spending a lot of time out on the town and with there mom. Soon enough though Friday rolled around which meant the girls had a party to attend to. Lexie hadn't told Meredith about how old Mark was, afraid that she would react just like Izzy, who she hadn't talked to all week.

The two sisters pulled up to the house that the party was being thrown at and attempted to find a place to park. There were cars everywhere. People were hanging out in the yard, on the front porch and it even looked like some were swimming in the lake in the backyard. Lexie looked down wishing she had brought her swimsuit.

"Just park over there." She told Meredith pointing to a spot between two trees. "That way nobody can block us in.

After parking the car the two walked inside. If they had thought there were a lot of people outside then the inside was twice as many. Music was playing and people were walking around with plastic red cups or bottles in hand. Lexie spotted Mark talking to a guy who sure had a head full of hair. When he spotted her she waved and walked over to the two grabbing Meredith's hand and dragging her with her.

"Derek this is Lexie." Mark said pointing to Lexie. "And her sister Meredith."

"Mark has been talking about you in awful lot these past few days." Derek said as he took a drink of his beer. Lexie blushed. "Can I get you something to drink Meredith?" Derek asked the older Grey."

Meredith smiled. "Got any tequila?"

"Of course." Derek said as he took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Meredith loves her tequila." Lexie said with a laugh.

"And what do you like?" Mark asked

"I'm more of a beer girl." She told him.

Mark smiled. "Now that's my kind of girl." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her towards a keg.

Lexie was having a great time with Mark. After he got her a drink the two went out for a walk along the lake. They just talked about there life's and anything else they felt the need to mention. Lexie learned that Mark loved country music, She was shocked seeing as he did not seem like a country guy to him. Mark learned that Lexie was a Glee watcher and was guilty of having many of there songs on her iPod.

"I wonder how Meredith and Derek are doing." Lexie said as she swung there arm back in forth. She liked holding Marks hand. It was like there arms fit perfectly.

"I'm sure they are doing great." Mark said as he squeezed her hand and then sat down in the grass pulling her down with him.

Lexie sat down in Marks lap and leaned her head against his chest looking up at the stars. It was so pretty out here with the lake glistening in the moons reflection and the stars shinning. They could still here music quietly from the housing but Lexie didn't mind. Turning her neck towards Mark, Lexie looked up at him and smiled. Mark tucked a stray piece of hair behind Lexie's ear before gently cupping her cheek and leaning into kiss her. When they broke apart Lexie smiled before wrapping her legs around his waist and snaking her arms around his neck, leaning in and kissing him again. After a fe minutes the two finally broke apart.

"I really like you Lexie." Mark told her as he pulled her close wrapping his arm around her.

"Mark, I like you to but there is something I have to tell you." Lexie new she had to tell him that she was only 16 and a senior in high school still. She couldn't lie to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

Lexie sat up and sighed. "I'm still in high school, I'm only sixteen."

Mark ran his hand threw his hair. "Oh wow. I um I wasn't expecting that at all."

"Look age is just a number right?" Lexie asked as she grabbed his hand. "I really do like you Mark, and from that kiss a moment ago I know you like me too."

Mark didn't know what to say. He was nearly ten years older then Lexie. But he really did have deep feelings for Lexie. Usually with girls he just liked to sleep with them and then that was it no strings attached but with Lexie he felt real. He didn't want to just sleep with her. He wanted a relationship. "Your right." He said shaking his head. "Age is just a number."

Lexie smiled as he kissed her. Leaning back in his arms she closed her eyes. She did not want to be anywhere else.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't tell Mom or Dad." Lexie told Meredith later that night as the two drove home. Lexie had just got done explaining to Meredith how the age difference was between the two and she new that if her parents found out, they would freak.

"Lexie." Meredith said with a sigh. She wasn't so sure about this age difference thing.

"Mer. He is only one year older then Derek and you like him."

"Lexie I'm not dating Derek."

"But you want to get in his pants." Lexie said with a smirk.

Meredith just rolled her eyes and continued to drive.

The next week was amazing. Lexie spent every time she could with Mark and to no surprises Meredith was spending in awful lot of time with Derek. Sometimes the four of them hung out together sometimes they didn't. Mark had even met her parents for dinner. Meredith hadn't even mentioned Derek to there parents. Lexie just wanted her parents to like Mark as much as possible.

Mark and Lexie were walking hand in hand along the streets of Seattle. It had started to get cold so Mark wrapped his leather jacket around her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize Lexie just wasn't herself today. She had been very quiet instead of her usually chatty self.

"Is something wrong?" Mark asked her finally.

Lexie shook her head. "I- I'm fine." Her voice cracking at the word fine.

"Hey." Mark stopped walking and stood in front of Lexie. Using his finger her tilted her chin up so she could look at him. That's when he noticed the small tear falling down Lexie's cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked as he wiped away the tears.

"I don't I don't want to leave you." She told him as she broke down crying. Lexie wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"Its going to be ok Lexie." He told her as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Will make this work I promise."

"I- I never thought I would fall- fall in love with you." She said with a hic up.

Mark was shocked. Had she just said she loved him? The last person to tell him that was Addison. "I love you too Lexie."

Lexie looked up at him smiling. "You do?"

"How could I not?" He said with a grin as he bent down and kissed her.

"I'm going to get us some drinks." Lexie told Mark later on that night. They were at a party and they had been sitting on the couch watching Derek and Meredith play beer pong with another couple. It was no joke that the two of them sucked, horrible.

When Lexie returned a few minutes later with two beers in hand she saw a tiny red head sitting fairly close to Mark. She groaned. It was Addison, Marks ex. Needless to say Lexie hated that girl. She pranced around in her five inch heels like she owned the place and it was obvious she still liked Mark. The two were sitting there laughing and Lexie had had enough

"Here you go." Lexie told Mark as she handed him his beer and kissed him. Seeing as Addison had taken her spot she decided to sit on Marks lap.

"Lexie you have meet Addison haven't you?"

"Um yeah." Lexie said as she took a drink of her beer. Then another and another.

"I was just reminding Mark of that time we went out on my families Yacht." Addison said with a grin.

"That's just great." Lexie said downing her drink.

"Yeah we snuck into the liquor bar and Addie got so drunk." Mark said with a laugh.

"You had to take care of me for the rest of the night."

"Yeah and explain to your parents that you were just sea sick."

"I have to pee." Lexie said to nobody in particular as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

How could Mark be flirting with Addison when she was right there. She usually wasn't the jealous type but something about that red head just got under her skin. She didn't know if it was her and Marks history or the fact that she could have just about any guy she wanted. After peeing and getting herself another drink. This time she decided to get some drink a guy was making. She wasn't sure what was in it but this time she didn't care.

"Hey where is Mark?" Meredith asked when Lexie walked over to her in Derek.

Lexie shrugged as she took a drink. "Probably flirting with Addison,"

Meredith looked over at Derek. "Mark and Addy they -" Derek said trying to explain his best friends behavior.

"Yeah they have history, I know." She said with a sigh. "I have to pee." She told them walking away.

When she came back a few moments later Meredith noticed how unsteady Lexie was. "How much have you had to drink?" Meredith asked. Unlike herself Lexie was a lightweight she hardly ever drank more then enough to get her tipsy but from the looks of it her sister was on the verge of getting drunk.

"I dunno. I lost track." Lexie said as she finished off her drink. "Hey lets go do shots!" Lexie said excitedly.

Meredith looked at Derek and then Lexie. "Alright but just one." Lexie squealed as she went into the kitchen to get there shots. "Will you please go talk to your idiotic best friend?" Meredith asked when Lexie was out of hearing distance. "Because if he doesn't stop flirting it up with Addison very soon the were going to have one drunk Lexie on are hands."

Derek laughed. "Yes I will go talk to my idiotic best friend."

Mark found Lexie a little while later doing shots with Meredith. He didn't know why she never came back from the bathroom earlier and then when Derek said Lexie was starting to get very drunk he became concerned.

"Come on lets do another." Lexie told Meredith.

Meredith didn't know what to do. One shot had turned into two and two three. "Lexie I think you have had enough,"

"Mere." Lexie said whining.

"I think she is right Little Grey." Mark said as he came up behind her.

Lexie ignored him and took another. "Done flirting with Addison?"

Mark ran his hand threw his hair. "Lexie."

"Don't Lexie me." Lexie said as she slipped off the bar stole. She was lucky that Mark was there because she lost her footing and almost fell.

"Can we just talk about this?" Mark asked as Lexie yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Fine." She said bitterly as she walked out of the house and into the front yard "Lets talk. Lets talk about the fact that today I told you I loved you and then you set there and flirt all night with your ex slut of a girlfriend!"

"We weren't flirting Lexie." Mark said trying to defend himself.

"Oh you weren't? It sure looked like flirting to me!"

"She's just an old friend Lexie. I don't have feelings for her anymore."

"You might but she does!" Lexie didn't know if it from the fact that she was upset or the alcohol but her stomach was starting to turn and she couldn't exactly see straight. "I I don't feel so good." She said out loud just as she bent over and threw up.

Mark was by her side in a second, rubbing her back as she threw up. When she was done he guided her over to the picnic table sitting her down. Lexie laid her head down on the table closing her eyes hoping she would stop the world from spinning.

"Come on I will take you home." Mark said a few minutes later.

"I cant go home like this." Lexie mumbled.

"Lexie its nearly one in the morning. Your parents go to bed at like nine."

Caving in Lexie let Mark guide her too his truck. Once she was inside he went it to tell Meredith he was taking Lexie home. When he got back out to the car Lexie was sound asleep her head leaning on the door. When they got to the house Mark quietly helped her inside and up the steps into bed.

"I love you Lexie." He told her as he kissed her forehead even though she was already out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Lexie groaned when she woke up. Her head was killing her and her mouth tasted like saw dust. Events of the night before came flooding back, Addison, getting drunk her and Marks fighting match. Thinking about all this just caused her stomach to turn. Getting up out of bed she went into the bathroom and threw up.

"Your lucky mom and dad left already this morning." Meredith told her from the doorway.

Lexie stood up, flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to brush her teeth. "Do you have to yell?"

Meredith laughed. "I'm not yelling." Walking over to her she handed her two aspirin. "Here take these, and shower you smell like vomit and booze."

After taking a very long shower Lexie felt a little better. Her head wasn't pounding but she didn't even want to try and eat something. After changing into a t-shirt and a pair of soffee shorts she went to find Meredith.

"Feeling better?" Meredith asked from the living room couch.

"Yeah," Lexie told her as she sat down tucking her knees up to her chest.

"Have you called Mark yet?"

Lexie sighed. "No."

"You gotta call him." Meredith said as she turned off the TV. "I'm going out to lunch with Derek. You have fun with your hangover." Meredith said with a laugh as she grabbed her purse.

"Wait!" Lexie yelled after her. "When are mom and dad supposed to come home?"

"I think they were spending the day hanging out around the shop then going to dinner." Meredith told her before she left the house.

Lexie spent most of the day lying around watching TV. By midafternoon her hangover was pretty much gone she even managed to eat a sandwich for lunch. She still hadn't called Mark let alone answer his calls. She was In the middle of a Jersey Shore marathon when she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Mark." She said shocked when she opened the door and found him standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"You didn't answer any of my calls."

"I know."

"Why?" He asked. Lexie just shrugged.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She told him bitterly as she walked over and sat down on the porch steps. He followed, sitting down next to her.

"Lex what is wrong with you?" Mark asked her finally.

"I don't know." She said with a sigh as she began to play with a blade of grass. "I'm just-" She trailed off not saying the last part.

"You're what?" Mark asked.

"Scared." She said with a shrug. "I'm scared that when I leave next week you will leave me for Addison."

Mark laughed. "Lexie I don't like Addison." He told her. "I love you Alexandra Carolina Grey."

"Long distance relationships never work."

"Well we will make it work I know it. I would never cheat on you with Addison never in a million years."

Lexie looked up at him and smiled. "Promise?"

"Promise." Mark said as he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her head as Lexie leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Wanna watch trashy reality shows with me?" Lexie asked him with a smile. "Jersey Shore is on all day."

Mark stood up and reached out to grab Lexie's hand, pulling her up. "I wouldn't want to spend my day doing anything else.

Mark stayed with her all day. The two curled up in one another's arms on the couch. It was the perfect way to spend a rainy Seattle day.

"I think I'm ready." Lexie told Meredith two days later. The two were sitting up in their bedroom. Lexie was reading a book while Meredith was on the laptop. It had been raining all day and neither of them bothered to leave the house.

"Ready for what?" Meredith asked obviously completely clueless to what Lexie was talking about.

"Sex," Lexie told her as she flipped a page.

"What?" Meredith asked as she choked on her own words.

"Don't tell me you and Derek haven't done it yet."

"No we have but Lexie this is a big deal you're not like me."

Lexie closed her book and sat up. "So, I love him and I want to make love before we leave in five days. Who knows when I will see him again?"

"This is your first time Lex. Are you sure you want it to be with Mark?"

"'I've never felt this way for a guy before Mer. When I'm around him he makes me happy and giggly and I want to be with him. Like really be with him."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt." Lexie said as she rolled off the bed. "I'm gonna go get ready for are date."

"Wait you're not doing it tonight are you?"

Lexie shrugged. "Will see," She said with a smile before skipping off into their bathroom.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a small case of writers block for this story but here ya go! There is only going to be a few more chapters, five at most for this story. I know this chapter is a little short but I didn't want a whole lot to happen. Review and let me know what you think.**

**XOXOJordan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know its been forever and a day but here it is! The next chapter of Summer Nights. I have a feeling you guys will like this chapter, so your views are very much wanted. Once again I am sorry it has taken so long. School makes it hard to update and I have started a few new stories. I have a habit of starting a new story and then only writing for that one. But I promise as long as you guys are still reading I am going to try and update much faster. No more three month waits. Enjoy!**

**XOXOJordan**

"So what do you want to do tomorrow night?" Mark asked Lexie as the two walked up to Lexie's front door. It was Lexie's second to last day here so the two spent all day together. They started there day out with a trip to the aquarium and ended it with dinner in a movie.

"I don't know if anything could top today." Lexie said with a smile as she swung there arms back in fourth like a little kid.

Mark grinned. "I think I might have something up my sleeve."

Lexie raised an eyebrow. "Oh do you now?"

Mark nodded. "Yup. Pretty sure I do. Just make sure you are ready to go by five o'clock sharp."

"I think I can handle that." She told him as she snaked her arms around his neck leaning in so their foreheads were touching.

"Are you sure about that? Because yesterday I had to wait for an hour before you were ready to go."

"That's because I was covered in mud!" Lexie said with a laugh.

"I love it when you get mad." Mark said grinning.

"Good night." Lexie said with a smile as she turned to walk inside, however Mark had other ideas. Grabbing her by the arm he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mer you look gorgous!" Lexie said stepping out of the bathroom. She was getting ready for her date with Mark and Meredith was about to leave for her last date with Derek. She had on a tight fitting black dress that made her legs look even longer and skinnier then what they already were. Her hair was curled and she had on a little bit of makeup.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "I wish I got to see you before you left."

"You saw my dress on me at the store."

"That's not the same." Meredith said crossing her arms. Lexie laughed and then the two heard a knock at the door. "That's Derek." She said as she walked over to Lexie and gave her a hug. "Have fun, and remember you don't have to do it if you don't want too."

Lexie hugged her back. "Thanks Mer. Love you."

"Love you too."

Once Meredith left Lexie pulled her suitcase out from underneath her bed. Inside it was a bag from Victoria Secret. If tonight was the night then she was going to need something cute and sexy to wear under her clothes too. She slipped on her matching bra and underwear; they were black lace with a hint of pink to it. Next she slipped her robe back on and went to do her hair. After messing with it for nearly an hour she decided to curl it then pin it like a bun to the side. After adding on a touch of makeup she went to put on her dress.

It had taken her forever to find the perfect dress. She wanted to look grown up and sophisticated but also cute and fun. Her and Meredith searched all over Seattle the day before and after four hours Lexie finally found it. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, in a pale pink color; it was sheered along the top with a small gold belt landing just under her bust. Then there was gold embroidery along the whole thing and the bottom was layered. It was perfect.

Lexie slipped on her dress, being careful not to mess up her hair and makeup and then slipped on her gold sandals. She took one last look in the mirror just as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Lexie! Mark is here."

Mark made small talk with Lexie's parents while he waited for her to come down the stairs. He was in the middle of discussing cars with Thatcher when he stopped mid-sentence. She looked beautiful. No beautiful couldn't even describe how she looked, she looked like an angel. He smiled at her as he walked over to the steps and reached out to grab her hand, helping her down the rest of the steps.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Lex you look gorgeous."

"You look pretty handsome yourself." She told him.

"One o'clock." Thatcher told the two as they headed out the door.

"Such a gentleman." Lexie said as Mark opened her car door for her, shutting it once she was inside.

Mark refused to tell Lexie where they were going. Every time she asked for even just a hint he would laugh and shake his head. After driving for twenty minutes he told her that they were almost there but there was one condition. Lexie had to cover her eyes.

"Your joking?" She asked him with a look of disbelief.

"Nope. Now turn around so I can tie this." Lexie grumbled something under her breath while Mark tied the black scarf he had brought around her eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Lexie smirked. "All I see is black."

"Good answer." Lexie heard the car door slam shut then she felt Marks hands grabbing hers to help her out of the car.

Lexie slowly followed him as he guided her to where ever they were going. She couldn't help but smile. She never had a guy surprise her like this before. "If I fall you're in big trouble." She told him when she tripped over something. A stick maybe?

"I got you."

It felt like they were talk forever but she was pretty sure it had only been a minute or two. Then they stopped. "Alright were here."

Lexie slipped off her blindfold and looked at her surroundings. Her mouth dropped in awe as she took everything in.

Mark had set up an outside canopy with lights streaming across it. There were blankets and pillows sprawled out next to a small fire and in the background the lake glistened with the reflection of the moon. There was a bottle of wine sitting in an ice pitcher and next to it was a picnic basket. Music was playing softly in the background.

"Marks its beautiful." She told him as she brought her hand up to her mouth. She couldn't believe he would do something like this for her.

"You like it?"

Lexie nodded.

The two soon sat down for dinner. Lexie laughed when he pulled out a thing of spaghetti and a container that had fresh bread. She had no idea how he managed to pull this off. The food was still warm.

"It's beautiful out here." Lexie said later on. The two were laying out on the blanket star gazing. Lexie had her head and hands resting on his chest, the up and down movement very soothing.

"Not as beautiful as you." He told her as he kissed the top of her head. "I have one more surprise for you. See that bright star up there." He said pointing towards the sky.

Lexie looked hard. Didn't all stars look the same? Then she saw the one he had to be pointing at. It was one of the brightest stars out there. "Uh hu."

"Its name is Lexie."

Lexie looked up at him with a smile and tears filling her eyes. "You named a star after me?" Mark just smiled. "I love you Mark Sloan." Lexie said as she sat up and then leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you too Lexie Grey."

The two began to kiss and Lexie new where this was heading. Meredith's words popped into her head but she didn't have to second guess it. This was what she wanted to do. She wanted to lose her virginity to Mark Sloan.

Sitting up Lexie began to lift her dress up. Once it was off she threw it off to the side and sat on top of Mark and then started kissing him more fiercely then she had before snaking her hands down past his side and on top his hips, unbuttoning his jeans.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"I'm sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Lexie sighed as she put the last of her clothes in her suitcase. They were leaving in a couple hours and she couldn't help but feel empty inside. She was really going to miss the rainy city and most of all she was going to miss Mark. Sitting down on her bed she couldn't help but think about how great last night had been.

People always said your first time was magical but that couldn't even describe it. It was like the two had become one. He was so gentle, sweet, caring. Having sex wasn't even the best part, it was the way she felt afterwards, lying next to him with his arms wrapped around her, and she felt safe. There was nowhere else in the world she would have rather been.

Then they talked for hours about anything and everything. They talked about their future, there past, there hopes and dreams.

It was the best night of Lexie's life.

"Dreaming of McSteamy?" Meredith asked as she sat down next to her sister.

Lexie quickly snapped out of her thoughts and blushed. "Kinda." She said giving a sheepish grin. When she arrived home last night she woke Meredith up to tell her all about her night.

"Mom said we weren't going to leave for another hour, so if you wanted to you could go see someone for one last time."

Lexie looked up at Meredith grinning. "Really?"

The older sister nodded. Lexie jumped up off the bet and slipped her flip flops on. "I'll be home in an hour."

Lexie happily walked up the front walk of Marks house he shared with Derek with two coffees in hand. Balancing the cups in both hands she knocked on the door. No answer. She looked around the drive way to make sure his car was there. Sure enough it was the only one in the driveway. She knocked again, still no answer. Turning the nob of the front door she let herself in.

Lexie found the house a little two quiet. "Mark?" She asked as she made her way through the living room. That's when she heard a noise in his bedroom. "I brought you a coffee." She said out loud as she walked down the hall. "I wanted to see you one last time before I –"Lexie stopped midsentence in front of the doorway to his bedroom, dropping both coffees onto the ground. Right in front of her where Mark and Addison in a full on lip lock, their bodies all tangled together under the sheets.

The sound of the falling cups must have startled them from their 'activities' because they both jumped like they had been caught stealing the last cookie. "Lexie." Mark said obviously shocked that she was there.

Lexie just shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

Mark jumped out of bed and reached for her arm but she pulled away.

"I never want to see your face again." Lexie told him as she turned around and ran out the door tears falling down her face.

Slamming the car door, Lexie speed out of Marks driveway. She couldn't believe this was happening. She told him she loved him, she gave him her virginity not even twenty four hours ago and this is how he repays her? By sleeping with Addison. She knew there was something going on between the two of them. All summer Addison had been all over him. The tears began to cloud her vision and she didn't realize the car that was coming towards her, driving on the wrong side of the lane.

"My baby." Susan Grey said as she walked into Lexie's small room and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I'm fine mom." Lexie told her. Besides a sprained wrist and a nice gash on her head Lexie was going to be fine. The doctor told her she was probably going to be pretty sore for a few days but nothing too bad.

"You had us worried sick." Thatcher said as he kissed her forehead. "We delayed are flight till Thursday."

"No I want to leave now." Lexie told him as tears filled her eyes.

"Lexie the doctors want you to take it easy for the next couple days."

"I don't care. I want to go home."

Susan wiped the tears off Lexie's cheek. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Lexie shook her head. "I just want to go home."

Susan looked at Thatcher then back at Lexie. "Alright I will go fill out your discharge papers while your dad goes and books us our flights."

When both adults left Meredith went and sat down next to her baby sister. Something had obviously happened to make Lexie want to leave Seattle so bad. Lexie had loved Seattle. Unlike her parents who probably thought she was just scared because of the car accident, she knew better.

"Lex, what happened?" Meredith asked as she brushed Lexie's bangs back. Lexie looked up at her big sister with tears in her eyes.

"He cheated on me Mer." Turning to her big sister Lexie buried her head in her shoulder and cried. Meredith wrapped her arms around her and held her as she cried. She couldn't believe that Mark would do something like that to Lexie.

"Are you sure?"

Lexie nodded. "I saw him with Addison."

"Oh Lexie, I'm so sorry." Lexie laid her head back on Meredith's shoulder.

"I told him I loved him. I gave him everything and this is how he repays me? How could he do that to me?"

Meredith didn't know what to say. So instead she just held Lexie while she cried.

Lexie was discharged from the hospital two hours later. Even though her parents wanted to wait to go home Lexie insisted they go. So instead of heading back to the rental house they headed to the airport.

Lexie was quiet the whole trip back home. She slept most of the plane ride and then on the two hour drive home from the airport she pretended she was asleep again. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to get home, curl up in her bed cry herself to sleep and pretend that this whole summer didn't happen and that's exactly what she did.

**Please don't hate me! There had to be some more drama for the story. But please do not lose faith in me. There will be a happy ending. I can promise you that. **

**XOXOJordan**


End file.
